


Kissing Spirits

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nice King Kooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Repsaj tries to move on after his wife's death. That's when he discovers something interesting about King Kooh.





	Kissing Spirits

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A frown formed on Repsaj’s face as he remained by his bed. His eye was on a sick Ailicec. He faced King Kooh. ‘’My wife won’t get better,’’ Repsaj muttered. He watched while King Kooh frowned. Repsaj faced Ailicec again.

‘’I always loved you, Repsaj,’’ Ailicec said. She smiled at him. After lifting her head, she kissed his face. Ailicec continued to smile. She was in Repsaj’s arms while she rested her head on him. She closed her eyes and never opened them another time.

Repsaj’s eye widened as he gasped. He shook his head in disbelief. He concentrated on Ailicec. Repsaj’s lower lip trembled before a tear ran down his face. He lowered Ailicec onto the bed. Additional tears ran down Repsaj’s face.

King Kooh looked sympathetic and touched Repsaj’s shoulder. ‘’Just remember. I’ll always be here for you, my brother.’’ King Kooh’s frown returned. ‘’Do you desire anything?’’ King Kooh viewed Repsaj looking back. 

‘’I wish to be in my wife’s arms. I wish for her to kiss me again.’’ Repsaj watched as King Kooh rolled his eyes. He tilted his head to one side. 

‘’Are you hungry? Are you thirsty? Something I can obtain for you,’’ King Kooh muttered. He viewed Repsaj shaking his head. King Kooh shrugged. He saw Repsaj’s sudden thoughtful expression.

‘’I’m curious. Did you love Ailicec? You always stood near her. You never said anything.’’

King Kooh’s eyes became wide for a moment. He frowned and blushed at the same time. 

Repsaj smiled.

‘’Your wife always scowled at me while you attacked enemies. She worried about you. She always revealed tears. Ailicec dreaded the thought of your death. There were too many rants from her. I mentioned a tarantula pit before she behaved. Ailicec was always afraid of spiders.’’

A scowl replaced Repsaj’s smile at a snail’s pace. ‘’I thought you loved Ailicec,’’ he said. 

King Kooh still frowned. ‘’I did. Just not when Ailicec cried,’’ he said. 

Repsaj saw Ailicec again. Another tear ran down his face. He looked up. Repsaj gasped after Ailicec’s spirit materialized near the bed. He looked back. Repsaj noticed King Kooh’s wide eyes.

Ailicec smiled again. She wrapped her arms around the man she still loved. She watched as his eye widened. After kissing Repsaj on the lips, she found herself in his arms. Ailicec continued to smile. ‘’Release the past, Repsaj.’’ She vanished.

Tears ran down Repsaj’s face another time. 

King Kooh looked concerned. He walked to one side of Repsaj. He touched his shoulder another time. King Kooh saw Repsaj’s new smile.

‘’I’m going to be fine,’’ Repsaj said.

 

The End


End file.
